My Fate Is
by Red-tiki
Summary: Midorima tries to understand his own feelings for Takao long after being confessed to. Takes place after Shutoku loses to Seirin. MidoxTaka oneshot


**Hi this is my first fanfic for Midorima and Takao! I love them, they're my fav so I decided it was time to write a story between them. **

**It takes place after Shutoku loses to Seirin and Midorima is standing in the rain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Kuroko's basketball or any of their characters. (I wish I did though)**

* * *

The rain wouldn't stop pouring, my tears blended with the rain drops falling on my face. The only difference was that my tear drops were filled with sorrow and defeat from the match with the invisible man and his new light. I guess fate wasn't on my side this time…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud and long sigh from beside me and the rain had stopped pattering on my head as an umbrella now covered.

"Oi Shin-chan, stop crying!" The short man next to me said loud enough for anyone to here, gladly no one was nearby. This man always seems to say what he wants without a care of how the other person feels, it irritates me. Right now I wanted to be alone but he's always sticking to me.

"Listen, we'll just work harder and try again in the winter cup."

_Tsk I already planned that Takao…_

"In the meantime…right now you're probably hungry right? How 'bout a date with me?" The raven hair leaned into the direction my eyes were looking, covering my sight with him and his cheesy grin. Without waiting for my reply he continued to speak. "There's a place close by where we can sit and eat so we won't have to worry about getting drenched." He linked his arm through mine and pulled me along, switching his umbrella to that hand to shelter both of us.

A while ago, Takao had confessed his love to me, and I had never given him my reply. After he confessed, he acted the same as usual. I didn't know whether that meant he took my actions as an answer back then. I had unintentionally avoided him, it was kind of like whenever I saw him my body had to move in a different direction. I had to be a certain distance away like there was a force field yet my eyes kept watching him. It was inevitable to completely avoid him due to our basketball schedule, which brought us back to our current and normal selves again. Well, Takao seems a lot more open about his love to me and I always wonder what I'm supposed to say to him to make him understand how I feel.

X

Our 'date' was ruined by the same team that had won the victory I thought I would have. After just having lost I wouldn't have liked to see them again yet was forced to sit at the same table, and then soon after have food dumped on my head by Takao, that idiot.

We both now stood outside, the rain had stopped pouring, the air was icy and damp and all there could be heard was the slow heavy drops of water from the edges of buildings.

I kept on thinking about the match, the pair but Takao is always constantly in my mind. I thought maybe if I drove the rickshaw it would clear up a little bit.

"Takao, I'll peddle." I said while walking to the bike seat but soon stopped after the raven hair stood in front of me.

"Wait Shin-chan, I'll do it."

"It's fine." Trying to move around him he stepped in front of me again.

"No no, you're probably tired, you played really hard today." He grabbed my arms and twisted me around, lightly shoving me to the seating area of the rickshaw.

Not wanting to fight, I got into the wooden part of the rickshaw and leaned my back on it with my arms crossed.

I don't understand. He worked just as hard as I did, why is he always doing things like this. He's acting as if he's my servant. No. not a servant, they would listen to me. He's acting like an untrained animal. A pet? Why would I want a pet around me? I want him to know that he's more than that.

A lot more. What I feel for Takao is difficult to express.

X

I invited Takao into my house, of course he wouldn't refuse the offer. As soon as we entered my room, Takao flopped himself onto my bed while again letting out a loud sigh.

"Ahhhh…now I can relax! I feel so tired." The small figure said while he stretched his arms before resting them under his head.

Now was the time for me to express myself. I walked closely up to Takao whose eyes were closed.

"Takao."

"Hmmm-MAAH!" The ravens opening eyes suddenly grew wide as he screamed and shuffled himself backwards from me and sat up as I was leaning over his body. I crawled forward again towards him, there was no turning back, I had to express myself now.

"S-shin-chan! W-what are y-you…what are you doing!" He yelled.

"I'm explaining to you how I feel." Before Takao could say another word I placed a light kiss on his lips. I observed his shocked face go from a natural skin colour to a deep red before he covered it with both hands making my own face blush slightly.

"Ahhhh! D-does this mean you like me too? I mean, I kinda thought you did, but then you didn't say anything and I didn't know. " He spoke nervously fast in a muffled tone.

"Of course. I wouldn't do this if I didn't." I spoke more confidently from seeing Takaos state. I pulled his hands away from his face before kissing him again, this time lingering a while longer. I felt this urge in my body, I wanted us to be closer. Much more closer. Kissing wasn't enough.

I crawled slightly forward making Takao lie down while I kissed him again, more passionately. I moved down to the crook of his neck and found his sweet spots that made him moan in pleasure.

"Nngh…stupid Shin-chan…I don't have as much energy as you. You picked the worst time." Ignoring Takaos words, I felt every part of his chest as I slid my hand up his white top. The warmth of his body was overwhelming. My thoughts were drowning out as I could just concentrate on the sweet smell and the appealing taste of Takao. After fondling his chest a bit, I noticed Takao had stopped squirming so much. He had given in to total submission right?

"Takao, you've gone quie-"

I was wrong.

Once I had lifted my head up, I realized the fool had fallen asleep. I was so focused on his body that I didn't notice.

Now leaning over him, I could see his small framed chest moving slightly and the sound of air leaving his lips. He was really exhausted, sleeping so deeply.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I lay down next to him. I was finally able to express how I felt but it didn't turn out how I thought it would. Nothing really was today.

Unlike other people, Takao had never stayed away from me. He was always able to know what I feel without even trying. It seems that he's been around so much that he's grown onto me, and I didn't realise how much I wanted him around. No, not wanted. Needed. Takao has really been my only close companion, without him I think I would be lonely.

All thoughts on the match earlier today had gone from my mind. The only thing I could think of is how hard my life would be without Takao. Now I understand, that match was nowhere near my fate.

My fate was meeting Takao.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm sorry, even I think this is OOC...I'll work on it!**

**Please review :)**


End file.
